User talk:EveryDayJoe45
In your signature secion... hmmmmm what is this? http://zelda.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zauz&diff=prev&oldid=171034 he/she undid it immediately afterwards, but still. and have you noticed the wiki has been acting weird? and has much more inactive.'--C2' 13:11, 20 August 2009 (UTC) thats what i thought, and maybe its a glitch in all of wikia. b/c it happens on other wikis, too.'--C2' 13:55, 20 August 2009 (UTC) got it! :) joe i got the collectors disc today! im playing OoT as i type and love it! im at the Deku Tree thing and am quite impressed. ill tell you about it latter!'--C2' 15:47, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :indeed. and it is very difficult, in my opinion. im using this for help, haha.'--C2' 19:26, 20 August 2009 (UTC) toc guy this and one other i will pull up in a few seconds.'--C2' 21:22, 22 August 2009 (UTC) and this were made by the same guy/gal on the spinner and doiminon rod. nothing bad.'--C2' 21:25, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Tombstone? A message from Ulti man Forum:The Ulti man'sApology|I recently found this new forum. Please vote on what to do with him. :/ Shade Link? Ha! First he was blocked for getting in three fights today, (a year no less), then goeshere and messes around with my page, blocks Joe and myself indeffinately for no good reason(and we haven't even edited the wiki once). So he's gone for good, and doesn't need his page/club/etc. anymore.'-- C2' / 02:42, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! But, Joe got rid of all his stuff and his votes from the RfA page, and ToC suggestions have been removed(but keep comments!) He's off our radar now....forever.'-- C2' / 03:07, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Run for Adminship and the shoutbox is on the Widget Dashboard, if you open that up and look around, you should see one of them with "Shoutbox" on it. Hope I helped :)'-- C2' / 03:18, September 3, 2009 (UTC) It's like an easier place to discuss things, you'll understand once you start using it. O and the limit of the size is 50(whitch I keep up permanetly because I want to see anything that I missed). You can change it by the little wrench next to the X in the top right corner!'-- C2' / 03:25, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Shade Link Hi, Catherine from Wikia Staff here. It appears that Shade Link brought a block upon himself with his behavior, and I don't question that decision. However, I've seen members of this wiki vandalizing his Stal Wiki and that is unacceptable. Being blocked on a wiki you never edit is petty, but not an inconvenience or an insult, and this sort of cross-wiki retaliation does not lead to any sort of resolution to the conflict. Users who continue this sort of behavior could be blocked site-wide, which would prevent them from editing Zeldapedia. Please read Advice:Don't feed the trolls and remind your community that avoiding interaction is the best way to deal with a blocked user. Thank you very much! — Catherine (talk) 22:04, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Look at this Club >:( what went on between you and Shade??--LEEKDUCK speeking of which joe, you were pretty hard on shade and that other guy you talked to (whose name begins w/ an m). I was looking at the block log and i saw that you were rubbing the ban into thier faces. You were openly insulting them. you called a wikia someone made was a joke. Maybe that's why you are on "brake"Green hat (talk) 17:04, September 6, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat :You both have not been present for the past arguments and such that have rattled the wiki. Most arguments with Shade Link have been deleted, however to the people who were present, they are still fresh in mind. Even if I am only speaking for myself, I gave Joe my support long ago, however many other users did as well. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 17:07, September 6, 2009 (UTC) sory he was a good friend and im just pissed that he's banned. I'm sayin that the comments under the block were a little... immature and joe should've used a better tone not like what i didGreen hat. Besides, did you ever find out happend to HoT (I think that's his name)? He might've had a sibling that knew how to getr on his account and got him banned. just a thought (talk) 17:16, September 6, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat :Well, Shade Link was already blocked by Xykeb for a year, but when Shade Link took it further, Joe lengthened the block. And we never found out exactly what happened, but HoT was indefinitely blocked as well. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 17:39, September 6, 2009 (UTC) the story HoT gave also condridicts the possablity of a sibling or family member getting on his computer. he said on aurons talk page when giving out about the wikis news that he was woking abroad spmewhere in the east. Oni Link 17:59, September 6, 2009 (UTC) That Weird Emblem it has its own page its called Gerudo Symbol Oni Link 22:03, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Zelda ii towns I responded to this on my talk page but I don’t think you saw it. I finished fixing the links to the towns but I wasn’t the ones who moved them. I was the one who changed the redirects but it wasn’t my obligation. Thanks for reminding me though Oni Link 18:22, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Hmm Rosey Rupee Land I see your making tingle pages. have you got the game or just finding info else where? Oni Link 17:20, September 21, 2009 (UTC) living in europe i have acess to it but i havnt bought it yet due to the bad reports of the game and my current lack of finances. i am thinking about it though and will be working again by next month and might get the game so i could expand those articles soon. Oni Link 17:27, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ironic that i left right after leaving my own comment and didnt get to see your until now. Oni Link 18:13, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Im asking Oni Link 15:15, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Dude stop with the weird categories Weird categories? What exactly is weird about catigorizing something as what it is? IE, the Master Sword as a sword? If you guys have specific guidelines about what kind of categories can be made for this wiki, that's fine, but then please SHARE them with me instead of waiting for me to make a category and deleting it with a rude comment. Seriously! Gosh! "I don't know what you're trying to do, but the category is useless." (I'm not sure if it was you that said that or someone else, about the Tingles category). "Dude, stop with the weird categories!" -you See, not only are comments like that somewhat insulting, they're entirely unhelpful. I can learn from that that you don't like the category, but I don't know WHY you don't. What about it is weird? When you see a new criteria, what about it makes you decide whether it's good or bad and hence delete-worthy? And please don't answer with something vague like "Because they're not good categories"/"Not good for the site" or anything like that. Xaqimorp (talk) 21:44, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ban traps I'm a little fuzzy on the shade link conspiracy, but shade link told me some of your conversations are bantraps. is he right?Green hat (talk) 22:52, September 25, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat SHADE LINK. oh yeah you should unblock mekkai. you banned him for no reason. sure he banned you on the stal wiki but you would never go there. besides you cant block people for something they do on another wiki.Green hat (talk) 01:12, September 26, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat I came at my own will. and the prank, that rumor was started by i think redead hunter. so about that unblock...Green hat (talk) 01:12, September 26, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Whoa Inactivity Junglo Yes, that information is accurate. I have witnessed it myself. There is a debug menu that can be accessed in-game via Action Replay, and there are several places/cutscenes it takes you to, many not in the game. I'm surprised that it hasn't already been added. You guys really have no Tingle game information! lolz -Resound 04:06, September 27, 2009 (UTC) but more tingle articles will be great for us. Oni Link 10:45, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Yo Joe Re: Zeldapedia Yeah I'm pretty well done with it right now, I've been really busy in RL and with work, though I might pop back in when Zelda Wii comes out, so I probably won't be active here until 2010/2011.--Richardtalk 20:31, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Shoutbox The New Main Page I really appreciate the effort you put into that, and that could be the best thing to ever happen on Zeldapedia.- Sombero10 (talk) October 4, 2009 Edits to vote Why do you have to have 50 mainspace edits just to vote on most things (ex: new page layout, ToC suggestions, etc.)?Green hat (talk) 21:49, October 10, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat I just REALLY like to vote. Because there is almost nothing to edit about until spirit tacks comes out. Maybe I Can cheat by writing only one letter every edit.Green hat (talk) 15:48, October 11, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat rights *sorry, it just seems like theres nothing really to do around here anymore. I'll request for rights back when Spirit Tracks comes out. DjMack (talk) 04:14, October 11, 2009 (UTC) White boxes I replied to your comment on Uberfuzzy's talk page at Central Wikia. As I said there, I use a HOSTS file ( HOSTS File on Wikipedia ) to block ads. I get an up to date version from MVPS.org. I checked the main page of Zeldapedia, and I saw that my HOSTS file had blocked both ads on the frontpage, and left "Unable to Connect" boxes. I checked my HOSTS file to find that Wikia's ad host was blocked. Now, I dont know if you also use a HOSTS file, but if you do, the reason you're seeing white boxes is because your HOSTS file is blocking the ads. However, if you aren't, then I'm stumped. Regardless, there's nothing Uberfuzzy can do to "activate" the ads, it's simply a problem with your browser. Below is a link to a screenshot of what I see, and an excerpt from my HOSTS file. Hope I helped. Daedryon 18:22, October 11, 2009 (UTC) http://img63.imageshack.us/img63/1868/zeldawiki.jpg